Cat and Mouse
by GodOfFlame101
Summary: One-shot. Kagome discovers something that Inuyasha and Buyo have in common.


A/N: This was originally meant to be an update to my one-shot collection, but after the inspiration hit me, I decided I wanted it to stand alone. This work was inspired by interactions between my cats, and my dog, both of whom deserve the credit for this work. Tell me what you think! If you're hard up for good fiction, try **kokoronagomu's **_'Permanence'_. Absolutely amazing one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, GodOfFlame101 under the alias of Damien, do not own any copyrights, Trademarks or affiliates of the Anime/Manga InuYasha. I receive no revenue from this story and this story may be distributed or revoked by the will of the producers of said Anime/Manga without myself seeing so much as a penny. Happy now Yomiyuri?

* * *

Cat and Mouse

* * *

A sly smile curled upon her lips, a mischievous shimmer in her teeth, so neatly placed on her countenance that her audience could not see past the beauty painted on her features and into the dark acts which she committed. She leaned forward slightly, her onyx bangs marring the gleam in her chocolate orbs, a small creak being heard from the trembling springs of the mattress clothed in vibrant pink. For but a moment, the room stood still; it's plastered walls sat dryly with looming anxiety, the crayon-colored portraits of bygone days looking helplessly at the scene before them, watching as her audience became more and more mystified at the simple trick.

In that pause, there was a glance shot her way, one of intrigue and curiosity that shone so innocently and so convincingly that, soon after, a second glance came into focus; the two pairs of amber eyes appraising the time-traveling girl in wonder. With one hand she waved them off, her illusionist's smile still intact, petting their amazement back to the walls of the room. The two pairs of amber eyes grazed along the walls, until their intentions locked onto a single solitary spot where their entertainment had been, silently wishing for their prey to return.

With her other hand, away from the intruding gaze of her two "pets", Kagome flicked their tormentor back into life, gliding him along the walls, beneath the eyes of the embarrassed crayon-colored portraits. Had she another hand, Kagome might have been able to suppress the fit of laughter that rose like wildfire from her diaphragm and out of her mouth in great puffs of hysterics; had she another hand, Kagome might have been able to prevent herself from falling back into her bed from said hysterics. Yet her antics went unnoticed by her "pets", who were still so amused by the red orb, as they scampered back and forth, pawing at the walls and then scraping at the carpet as they tried in vain to capture the glowing…thing before it disappeared again.

Without his rather important stimulus, Inuyasha turned himself around on all fours, his feline acquaintance bounding on top of his head, slowly examining the laughing girl that was now in front of him. He etched himself over, and gave her a curious look as she finally brought herself back up to see him.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked casually, tilting his head as she attempted to stifle her giggles to give him a solid answer.

Once her episode had subsided, Kagome opened her other hand to reveal some sort of black pen. Relaxing her free hand, she pointed the black pen to her palm, fighting back the urge to laugh again as Inuyasha let out an audible "oh!" In her palm was the elusive red dot that he and Buyo had been digging at for the past half-hour. With perfect timing, Kagome would close her hand and shut off the laser pointer to give the illusion that she had was catching the orb, before reopening the light stream and her hand to reveal that the red dot was still very much there.

Inuyasha's eyes went a shade wider with wonder as he innocently asked, "How'd you do that?"

Kagome's sly smile slackened a bit into something more genuine that illustrated her intense adoration and amusement with her hanyou. She reached up and combed through Buyo's orange and tan fur before gently bring her hand down to rub one of those fluffy triangles she loved so much, planting a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

"Fetch, boy!" she shouted as the red orb reappeared against the wall.

Another round of hysterics erupted through the room as the hanyou and feline raced back up the wall, attempting to catch their glowing prey. Kagome thought she should tell him the secret…but looking at how much fun he (and she) was having, it could wait for a few more hours.

* * *

End-Notes: Probably came out poorly…but it definitely got the creative juices flowing. If you like this kind of writing, check out some of my favorite authors or some of my other shorter stories! All kinds of comments are appreciated, even if you just want to call me a flaming homosexual!


End file.
